Super Alison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis enter a room at a hospital in France. "Welcome, Ali. I've got everything ready for you." says Doctor Philip Renarde. "Thanks, man. Let's get started." says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Super Alison**

 **Alison DiLaurentis enter a room at a hospital in France.**

"Welcome, Ali. I've got everything ready for you." says Doctor Philip Renarde.

"Thanks, man. Let's get started." says Alison.

Alison takes off her white suit jacket, short white skirt, black bra and pink panties.

"I hope you're ready since once the process is complete there is not a turning back." says Doctor Renarde.

"No problem. I'm ready, my friend. This will be awesome." says Alison.

"Okay." says Doctor Renarde as he open a glass chamber.

Alison step inside.

Doctor Renarde close the chamber, push some buttons on the control panel next to it and the chamber is filled up with a red liquid.

The status LED above the chamber turn blue, showing that things work properly.

"Hmm...status okay, bio-monitors online, DNA-modification in progress...everything seems good." says Doctor Renarde.

22 minutes later, the status LED turns off.

Doctor Renarde push some buttons, the chamber is being drained of the red liquid and once it's all gone, the chamber opens.

"Don't feel any different." says Alison as she exit the cahmber.

Suddenly her body glow with a red light and she grow 9 inches taller, her boobs grow from B plus to DD size and she get stronger and more sexy.

"Holy shit. I'm a sexy fuckin' bitch. Almost like a slutty goddess." says Alison as she look at herself in the huge mirror on one of the walls.

"I'm glad it worked." says Doctor Renarde.

"So am I, man. The money will be on your account by Friday. Thanks so much for this." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Alison. If you need help again, just ask me, yes?" says Doctor Renarde.

"Yeah, of course." says Alison.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and Miranda?" says Doctor Renarde.

"Not this time, sorry. I need to fly back to Rosewood." says Alison.

"I understand...maybe next time then?" says Doctor Renarde.

"Sure, man. Have a sexy day." says Alison.

Alison open her bag and put on new fresh clothes and then leave.

She walk out to a private plane that will fly her home.

4 hours later, Alison is back home in Rosewood.

Emily Fields, her girlfriend, is very surprised when she sees the new Alison.

"Ali...?" says Emily.

"Yup, babe. It is me. Sexy huh?" says Alison.

"Yeah. You look hot." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Alison as she push her chest forward a little, making her big boobs seem even bigger.

"Uh...nice boobs." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah. Sexy." says Alison.

They both get into Emily's pink / white car and head home to the aparment they live in together.

"Home sweet home." says Alison once she and Emily are in their living room.

"Do you want a drink?" says Emily.

"I do." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Cute." says Emily as she make tropical fruit drink with a small amount of alcohol for Alison.

"Thanks." says Alison.

2 days later.

Alison and Emily walk in the park.

"Stop right there, bitches!" says an evil man as he aim a gun at Emily.

"No! Don't hurt my Emily!" says Alison as she step in front of Emily to protect her.

The evil man fire a stream of bullets.

Alison simply hold out her hand and the bullets just bounce off her skin and fall to the ground.

"What?" says the evil man.

"Ha! Go eat asshole, ya freak." says Alison.

The evil man get afraid of Alison and run away.

"You saved me! Thanks!" says a happy Emily.

"Anything for you, babe." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Awww! So sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah, me is sweet. At least with you." says Alison.

Emily gives Alison a sexy kiss.

"Mmm!" moans Emily in a soft cute tone.

"Sexy." whisper Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Em, do you want a super body like mine?" says Alison.

"No. I prefer my normal body." says Emily.

"Okay. I understand." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Cute." says Emily.

Emily gently grab Alison's erotic ass.

"Mmm! Love the buns, do you?" says Alison, all seductive and nice.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"That's very good." says Alison.

"Look!" says Emily when she sees the ice cream stand.

"I'll buy you a sweet cherry ice cream." says Alison.

"Nice that you remember what my choice of ice cream flavor is." says Emily.

"It's easy to remember." says Alison.

Alison walk over to the ice cream stand and return a few minutes with an ice cream for Emily.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"I love seeing you happy." says Alison doing a back-flip, jumping nearly 4 meter into the air.

"Wow!" says Emily, all cute.

"Yeah, me is pretty damn awesome." says Alison.

The next day.

Alison is making dinner. She throw some eggs into the air and with a karate punch, she smash them. Not a single tiny piece of shell land in the pan.

Alison fry 4 eggs.

She then add some bacon, along with some luxury spices.

"Hmm...nice." says Alison with a smile.

Alison open a cabinet and grab a bottle of French red wine.

"French, of course. Let's see, 1783, huh? Very good year, indeed." says Alison.

Alison also place 2 fancy tall wine glasses on the table.

"Alright..." says Alison. "That's all."

Alison wear a white t-shirt and pink pants.

At the same time, Emily polish one of her swim trophies.

"It's really about time I'm doing this." says Emily.

Emily wear a blue Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"So cute." says Emily with a sweet smile.

22 minutes later.

"Dinner time, babe." says Alison.

"Awww! Smells wonderful." says Emily.

Emily and Alison takes their seats by the kitchen table and starts to eat.

"Yummy." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"Thanks, Em." says a happy Alison.

"Ali, you have amazing cooking skills." says Emily.

"Yay. Did you hear that Hanna has opened her own sex toy store?" says Alison.

"Yeah. I saw the update on Hanna's Facebook page." says Emily.

"We should go there sometime and see what cute stuff she sell." says Alison.

"Maybe." says Emily.

"Some wine, Emily my love?" says Alison.

"Yeah, but only one glass. I'm working tomorrow." says Emily.

"Okay. Viva la sweetness." says Alison as she open the bottle with her teeth.

Alison pour a glass of wine for Emily.

Emily takes a sip.

"It's erotic when you drink." says Alison.

"Sooo cute!" says Emily with a childish smile.

"Yeah, you are very cutie cute." says Alison.

Alison pour wine for herself and drink some.

"Viva la pussy." says Alison.

"Sexy." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Alison. "Can I take off my shirt...?"

"Of course, Ali." says Emily.

"Nice!" says Alison in joy as she pull off her shirt.

"Erotic bra you wear. I like it." says Emily when she sees Alison's pink leather push-up bra.

"I knew you'd enjoy. It's a French bra." says Alison.

"Do you still love French things?" says Emily.

"Yes, of course." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

Alison and Emily are having sex.

"Awww!" moans Emily. "Your pussy is even better since you went through that super treatment."

"Thanks, Em! That is what I wanted." moans Alison.

Emily and Alison lick each other in the 69 position.

"So sexy!" moans Emily.

"Indeed, babe." moans Alison.

"You taste like a paradise." says Emily in a cutie tone.

"Thanks! And you taste like very sweet candy." says Alison, all erotic.

"Awww!" moans a happy Emily.

"Nice." moans Alison, being happy too.

"I love you very much, Ali." says Emily.

"I love you too." says Alison.

"Wonderful. You're amazing." says Emily.

"So are you." says Alison.

"Mmm! Lick harder...please..." moans Emily.

"Okay, sweetie." says Alison as she start to lick harder.

"Yeah! So good." moans Emily.

"Indeed." moans Alison.

"Ali, you're so sexy." whisper Emily, all happy and horny.

"So are you." whisper Alison in an erotic seductive tone.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

Emily starts to lick harder.

"Mmm! Yes!" moans Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans a happy Alison as she get an orgasm. She squirt as well. The amount of pussy juice that splash out from Alison's pussy is enough to fill up 4 wine bottles.

"Yum, yum!" says Emily with a cute smile, drinking every single drop of Alison's sweet smooth pussy juice.

"Sorry, that was a lot of pussy juice." says Alison.

"It's very okay. I love it." says Emily. "One question though, how are you able to squirt so much?"

"One of the effects of my enhanced body." says Alison.

"That's amazing." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah, Em." says Alison.

"Now it is my turn...mmm, yes!" moans Emily as she get an orgasm.

"Awww! Nice." says Alison.

"Yes, very much so." says a happy Emily.

"Viva la pussy!" says Alison in cute joy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
